


Felices los que nada esperan, porque nunca serán defraudados

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki no era ingenuo y sabía que esas toneladas de chocolate no eran de chocolate precisamente, sino de lástima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felices los que nada esperan, porque nunca serán defraudados

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Sorachi :=)
> 
>  **Prompt** : 002. Chocolate Blanco (Fandom Insano)
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1002 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Este es un fic homosexualmente heterosexual. Es muy sencillo y una manera humilde de despedirme del fandom :3

Todo había empezado con un "no quiero sonar homosexual" por parte de Gin-san. La propuesta era sencilla, aunque un poco tonta, vale recalcar. ¿Regalarse chocolate mutuamente para paliar la falta de atención? Aquello no solo era patético, además innecesario. Porque si querían chocolate podían ir y comprárselo. Lo cierto es que Kagura estaba muy enojada con los dos y ambos podían dar fe ni siquiera recibirían la lástima anual de ella.

Así que Shinpachi había acabado por acceder. Nada del otro mundo: recibió un chocolate por parte de un hombre, y con un vil interés de fondo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de la treta, porque claro, Gin-san había comprado el chocolate más barato del mercado mientras que él...

 _Se la había hecho bien_. Malnacido.

No obstante, nadie le había advertido a Gintoki que ese año sería atípico al respecto; pues si creía que San Valentín solo existía para recordarle su miseria, se equivocaba. Los astros estaban en conjunción y quizás solo Ketsuna Ana podría explicarle por qué Venus estaba drogada y montada sobre Mercurio, pero ese año acabó por recibir más que solo el presente de Shinpachi.

De Sarutobi no le resultó extraño (ni a él ni a nadie), pero las chicas de Yoshiwara habían decido agasajar a su salvador enviándole una tonelada de chocolate usando como pantalla a Tsukuyo, o Tsukuyo usando como pantalla a las chicas de Yoshiwara (nunca le quedaba muy en claro a Gin las emociones de esa mujer loca; ¿por qué se le pegaban las mujeres locas?). Y podía vislumbrar que el gesto amablemente violento de Tae (le había arrojado la caja a la cara) se debía a la penosa intervención de Shinpachi, ¿pero Kyuubei? Acaso ¿el mundo estaba al revés? Ya, Gintoki no era ingenuo y sabía que esas toneladas de chocolate no eran de chocolate precisamente, sino de lástima. ¿Qué más daba? Él solo quería algo dulce, había asumido su soltería crónica con desenfadada resignación hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, comiendo los dulces frente a Shinpachi sintió algo similar a la culpa. El chico tenía en la mano la envoltura del que él le había regalado, pacto no-con-intereses-homosexuales mediante.

—¿Quieres? —Le ofreció uno de los suyos y Shinpachi supo que estaba siendo muy transparente respecto a sus emociones.

Para que Gintoki cediera uno de sus dulces debía verse al borde del suicidio.

—No me siento bien del estómago, gracias, Gin-san.

—¿Porque has comido _muchos_ chocolates? —Soltó una carcajada punzante, pero enseguida se enserió al reparar en que su crueldad debía tener un límite. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo estar feliz por ese revés del destino?— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Si inspiraras más lástima sin duda hoy tendrías kilos de chocolate!

—¿Esa es la clave?

—A las mujeres les encanta consolar… —afirmó masticando— Los chicos que parecen desvalidos y necesitados de afecto…

—Yo creía que precisamente huían de esos.

—También les gustan los chicos malos.

—Eso es contradictorio.

—¡El punto es que… —lo interrumpió— no te enfocas en lo importante!

—¿Y lo importante es…? —Lo alentó con lasitud.

—El chocolate, por supuesto —respondió con obviedad.

—No entiendo tu lógica. —Suspiró con hartazgo y se puso de pie.

—Debes trabajar todo el año, como yo, para este día.

—"Trabajo" y "tú" no son palabras compatibles, Gin-san —murmuró poniéndose la chaqueta. Se despidió con amargura, dejando en el ambiente esa extraña sensación y, de golpe, el chocolate que Gintoki masticaba ya no tenía tan buen sabor.

¿Por qué Shinpachi no podía ver en verdad lo importante? Y no, no era el chocolate, sino que esas fechas solo existían para que los amargados se amargaran mucho más mientras unos pocos se llenaban los bolsillos a costa de la felicidad de muchos.

Él, cada año, solo quería chocolate, pero era un adulto y sabía muy bien que Shinpachi esperaba de ese día lo que su simbolismo encerraba. Por eso cuando llegó el día blanco no le costó tomar la decisión. Tenía muy poco dinero, como siempre, y había recibido demasiados chocolates como para comprar granos y dividirlos, así que lo poco que tenía lo gastó en uno solo.

Fue un gesto amistoso de su parte, sin ningún tipo de interés romántico, por supuesto. Por eso mismo no lo firmó ni se lo entregó como si fuera suyo. Que tuviera una admiradora secreta no era extraño, lo extraño para Shinpachi era recibir un chocolate en el día blanco sin haberle entregado a nadie más que a Gin-san.

Shinpachi no sabía si a veces Gin era idiota en verdad o hacía esas cosas para dar mensajes extraños, codificados y ambiguos que lo perturbaran. De mal en peor él había tenido el mal tino de también comprarle un chocolate, por razones para nada homosexuales, por supuesto.

Así que ese catorce de marzo Shinpachi tenía un chocolate a medio comer del que dudaba profusamente su procedencia, incluida su fecha de caducidad.

—No tenías por qué hacer algo tan infantil —argumentó un poco ofendido. Cuando Gintoki recibió el suyo de vuelta, parpadeó estupefacto.

—¿Esto? —Tenía su propio chocolate en la mano, el que le había dado no-amorosamente a Shinpachi— Patsuan… —murmuró, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —alzó un hombro, todavía mosqueado.

—Acaso… tú… ¿guardas sentimientos amorosos homosexuales por mí?

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Solo te devuelvo tu chocolate a medio masticar, infradotado! —respiró profundo, hallando su centro—. Y ahora te quedas sin chocolate, porque el que iba a darte me lo pienso comer.

—¡Ajá, pensabas darme uno! ¡Entonces sí tienes sentimientos amorosamente homosexuales o amorosos homosexuales o… homosexualmente amorosos… o como sea! —lo apuntó con el dedo ¿satisfecho? de haberlo descubierto.

—Intoxícate con el chocolate, infeliz —dijo entre dientes y a modo de despedida antes de dar el portazo.

Días después, Tae Shimura estaba seriamente preocupada por lo que Kagura le había contado. Su hermano y Gin-san se habían correspondido el día blanco y eso significaba no ser tía, al menos no de la manera tradicional; pero lo cierto es que nada podía ser tradicional con Gin-san, ni siquiera un típico día de San Valentín.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
